Percy, Jason, and Magnus
by Comin2U
Summary: This is a One-shot about the first time Percy, Jason, and Magnus meet. It's not what you expect... This was cowritten with CosmicArsonistFabulousKilljoy


**PERCY**

This is not, how Percy Jackson wanted to die. He wanted to die when he was old and had lived a happy life with Annabeth, though that was unlikely. He did not want to die in front of the make way for ducklings sign, in stinkin' Boston.

He had not expected a drakon to follow him to Boston on his date with Annabeth. But then again, he hadn't expected Annabeth to invite Piper and Jason with them and make it a double date. They were going to have a romantic picnic at the bridge, apparently with Jason and Piper. Not all that romantic in his opinion.

The drakon slashed at him, breaking him from his thoughts. Well more like Annabeth screaming at him to jump and duck away from the drakon's claws broke him from his thoughts. He almost dodged the claws but of course he had to get injured, on his sword arm too, fantastic!

He knew he would have been dead by now if it wasn't for Jason hitting the damn thing with his own lightning bolts. Annabeth and Piper had ran off to go help rescue citizens, so they didn't exactly have the girl power they needed to defeat this monster.

Percy knew he couldn't fight for long with his arm in this condition. Heck, he didn't even know how he was still holding up.

He ducked this time as the drakon swung his claws at the demigod's head. But the monster saw this coming. He aimed lower, towards the demigod's feet so when Percy ducked the Monster cut his stomach, and bad.

Percy was flung back against a brick walls his sword still in his hand. His head had hit the wall so everything in his vision was spinning, but even through his new found concussion Percy could feel blood pouring out of his gut. This was a fatal wound.

Jason noticed Percy's injury and turn his head away from the drakon for a second, just to have the monster swing a hit at him. Jason tightened his grip on the sword as he felt he change in air, but he couldn't move quick enough. The drakon tore through his neck, cutting his artery and breaking his neck, killing the roman demigod in an instant.

Jason's body became limp and fell to the floor beneath the monster's feet.

Percy wanted to scream at this sight, to protest the loss of one of his friends, but his lack of energy didn't let him. His vision started to darken and everything blurred, he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open. He kept fighting but his eyes closed and he succumbed to the dark. The last thing he heard was Annabeth calling his name.

 **Sam**

Sam could not believe that two idiots would die in one day. She just saw these two teenage boys fighting what looked like a giant dragon. Both had a sword in their hands and both had a very godly vibe coming off of them. The odds were slim that she'd find one demigod, but two? That was out of the question. Was it even possible?

When she saw the two fall in battle she almost cried, these boys had died trying to kill this monster, whatever is was. They both clearly deserved Valhalla. Both were still clutching, wait were those swords? Who the heck were these guys?

She floated down and looked over the two boys, noticing they both had SPQR tattooed on their arms. The black haired one wore a bright orange t-shirt, while the blonde one wore a purple shirt. The orange t-shirt had Camp Half-Blood written across the chest in black and a black pegasus under the words. Meanwhile the purple shirt had SPQR written in golden letters which was also across the chest.

"They are worthy."

 **PERCY**

Percy hated headaches. He got them way to often and always they had to be caused by monsters. Plus, headaches meant problems. He gave a slight groan and carefully sat up, while he slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was numerous stone tables covered with ancient and modern medical tools and candles. The walls were made of stone and the room looked like a freakin' medieval torture chamber to him when it actually was just a medieval style room with two twin beds. On the other bed lay an idiot blonde in a purple SPQR t-shirt, or rather better known as Jason Grace, who was of course passed out.

"Dude," a voice said coming from his left, "You've been out for like 36 hours. You pass out longer than Hearthstone does."

Percy looked over to see a tall, shaggy-haired kid around his age, who looked kinda familiar. His hair was blonde which reminded him of Annabeth.

 _ANNABETH! SHOOT! She's going to kill me for leaving her behind again! GODS! I CAN'T DEAL WITH AN ANGRY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!_ He thought.

"Yo, Man. You there?" the boy asked as he snapped his fingers right in front of Percy's eyes.

"Ya. Sorry," Percy responded before looking back at the boy, "Where am I anyway?"

"Welcome to Valhalla."

"Va what?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Valhalla, Val-hall-a" the boy said sounding it out like he was teaching a toddler.

"Dude, I'm not 2. What day is it?" Percy questioned.

"Thorsday," he replied like it was no big deal.

"What?"

"Thorsday," he repeated.

"You mean Thursday?"

"That's what I said."

"No you said Thorsday, not Thursday man."

"Really!? DANG IT! These people are rubbing off on me!" the boy cursed.

"Who's rubbing off on you?"

"The rest of the warriors here. Don't worry, you'll meet them at dinner," he explained, "So mind telling me you're guys names? Right now you guys are just getting called _Death Brothers_."

"Of course we are," Percy mumbled under his breath before responding, "I'm Percy Jackson, and that dude over there is Jason Grace."

"Nice. I'm Magnus Chase," he introduced himself.

"Chase?"

"Ya, what's wrong with my name?"

Before Percy could respond the sound of a groan interrupted them.

"Jason?" Percy asked as he turned his head to his roman cousin.

"Shh... Headache," Jason mumbled as he turned onto his side, "My neck and back are so sore."

"Ya that's what happens when you die by a broken neck," Magnus interrupted.

"WHAT!?" was the response that came from both Percy and Jason.

"Like I told you, Welcome to Valhalla! Land of the most courageous dead people!" Magnus stated and did semi jazz hands.

"Oh gods!" Jason groaned, "Of course even our afterlife has to be messed up! Who do you think did it his time?"

"I'm betting your step-mother," Percy joked before turning to Magnus, "Seriously, what the heck is Valhalla?"

"It's the Asgardian afterlife for the greatest of warriors apparently," Magnus explained.

"Wait. Hold up. ASGARDIAN? As in Norse? Oh please don't tell me that there are Norse gods too!" Jason begged.

"Yep."

"Of course. There's already greeks, romans, and egyptians. Of Course there has to be Norse! What's next? The hindu gods!?" Jason fumed.

"Question," Percy stated as interrupted Jason's rant, "We have no connection to the Norse gods. Why the heck are we here?"

"You died a worthy death in Boston," Magnus explained, "Boston is the center of the Asgardian power on Midgard."

"Of course it is, who doesn't know that!?" Jason joked and stared down Magnus.

Magnus stared at them in confusion.

"What do you mean there's already Greeks, Romans and Egyptians?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mind him, he just really loves mythology!" Percy explained trying to cover up Jason's mistake.

Magnus nodded, even though he was clearly not convinced. Maybe these boys had a connection with Annabeth's mother?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Magnus called as he turned his head towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a black haired girl with a green hijab over her head, "The death brothers awake yet?" she asked.

"Yes, and we're not brothers!" answers Jason.

"Dude quit freaking out," Percy stated towards Jason.

"Really? Don't act like our girlfriends aren't going to kill us, again," Jason ranted.

"Don't remind me," Percy groaned.

"How long have they been like this?" the girl asked turning her head towards Magnus.

"Orange has been for 10 minutes, Purple? Since he woke up, but it seems longer," Magnus replied.

"Anyway, I'm Sam, your guys Valkyrie." the girl introduced herself.

"I have no idea what that is," Percy responded, "By the way I'm Percy, and this is my cousin Jason."

"S'up."

Sam rolled her eyes at Jason's S'up before turning to Magnus.

"They're about to start dinner, thought you should now," she stated before turning to the two new demigods, "Don't make a fool of me. I maybe your Valkyrie but that doesn't mean I can't make your afterlives hell!" she hissed.

Jason put his hands up in surrender and nodded as did Percy.

"Good," she spat before leaving two scared demigods and a laughing Magnus.

"What's her problem?" asked Percy.

"Oh I um… I may have accidently gotten her fired when she brought me here." Magnus mumbled awkwardly, "She will kill you if you embarrass or fire her again."

"How do you accidently fire someone from immortality?" Percy asked.

"Long story. Plus, Sam's not immortal. Anyways, I'll take you to the mess hall." Magnus replied, "Just be warned the warriors can get a little… viking."

"How does one get viking?" Jason asked.

"You'll see."

Jason and Percy looked to each other, their eyebrows knitted in confusion, while Magnus looked at them with amusement in his eyes.

"Come on, we should hurry, and don't worry about getting around. I still get lost." Magnus laughed, while beckoning them to follow.

"WHAT!" shouted Percy and Jason together.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Oh, well, now you know not to trust your tour guides in Valhalla," Magnus joked.

"Ya... I'm not coming back to this place anytime soon if I manage to leave," Percy commented.

"Good luck with that, me and Sam have been like the only ones in existence to leave and not be given the worst duties possible for a couple centuries." Magnus replied, "Or have been killed on Midgard after escaping the Valkyries."

"Well that's encouraging," Jason grumbled.

"That's the point." Magnus muttered.

Great, now how was Percy supposed to get back to Annabeth? He couldn't just easily escape this place now couldn't he. WHY!

Probably right now Annabeth was forcing Nico to search the underworld for him.

 **ANNABETH**

Percy didn't know how right he was. Annabeth had gotten to Percy right after he took his final breath, something that wounded her deeply.

He couldn't be gone. Every single time Percy 'died' he came back. But then again, all the other times they didn't have his body, this time they did. She was very pissed. Right when things were FINALLY looking up, something like this had to happen. Something always did.

It had been 36 hours since Percy had died, then again... it had also been 36 hours since Jason had died.

Piper had broken down almost immediately after seeing Jason. She tried to turn Jason's head back to it's normal position while tears filled her eyes. She clung to her boyfriend's body after she realized it was no use. She refused to let go even after Chiron showed up with Nico and Thalia.

Thalia had collapsed to her knees after seeing her baby brother. She had just lost him for the second time. And this time around it was permanent. There was no mystery. She had broken down beside Piper and started cradling his body like a teddy bear. As soon as Nico had seen Percy, his eyes filled with tears and he tried his best to hide them.

"What happened?" Nico muttered, after clearing his throat.

"A drakon attacked us. Percy and Jason told us to get the civilians out of here... he said that they could handle it," Annabeth choked out before breaking down into sobs.

Now 36 hours later Annabeth sat on the beach of the lake next to Camp Half-Blood and soft breeze blew through her hair. Percy and her use to sit in this exact spot.

That was when Nico appeared behind her.

"I can't find them," the boy stated.

"What?"

"I can't find them in the underworld. I've looked everywhere, and there's no sign of them! Even the fates don't know, and apparently they haven't cut their strings! My father couldn't even find them," Nico explained.

"And what does that mean?" Annabeth spat.

"That Percy and Jason aren't completely dead."

 **PERCY**

Magnus lead Percy and Jackson down the long hallways to the dining hall. Apparently Magnus couldn't get lost this time due to the loud music which was coming from the eating room. Magnus pushed open a pair of huge carved doors.

"Welcome to the mess hall." he announced, gesturing widely with his arms.

Percy's jaw dropped. The room was as big as Olympus with a huge tree sprouting out of the back of the room. The place reminded him of that dining hall in Harry Potter. What looked like milk was pouring from the branches.

"Come on, you guys can sit by me and Sam," Magnus remarked as he waved them along. Magnus lead them to a table near the base of the giant tree, right next to the whale. Wait, WHALE!?

"Magnus! These the death brothers!?" a boy called.

"Yep! This is Percy and Jason. Guys this is TJ," Magnus introduced the boy.

He had brown hair and a slightly crooked smile. He was also wearing a Union jacket while carrying a musket.

They all took their seats and grabbed a piece of meat from the giant whale thing in front of them.

"Don't take a piece from the back left leg, that's tofu," Magnus explained.

Percy raised an eyebrow at this but listened and instead took a piece of the front right leg, which tasted like chicken.

"Magnus, you're meeting with your cousin tomorrow right?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" Magnus answered, "Apparently she wants to know more about Thor and Jesus fighting?" he stated meanwhile waving a piece of chicken around.

"Thor and Jesus?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya apparently Jesus owes Thor a battle," Magnus stated like it was no big deal.

"So Christ... knows Thor?" Percy questioned.

"Yep."

"Weird..."

"Get use to it buddy," Magnus chimmed.

"Shut up, They're about to do the tapes!" Sam hissed as she walked over and sat next to Magnus.

"Fine," Magnus grumbled while TJ snickered.

"Tapes?" asked Jason.

"It's something we just started. They put cameras on the Valkyries' armor to film the worthy deaths. Now we watch them and figure out if they're worthy mortals or not." replied Magnus.

"Aren't you mortal?" Jason asked.

"Partly. I'm a demigod and I'm dead. Father's a Norse god. His name is Frey, and he's the god of summer." Magnus stated.

"Summer." Percy stated, while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a lot cooler than it sounds. Shh it's starting." Magnus spoke before shushing them.

Soon after a screen floated down from the branches.

"Dude, what's with the giant tree?" Percy inquired.

"Oh, that's Yggdrasil. The world tree. I got chased by a giant squirrel in the tree." Magnus replied thoughtfully.

"Don't forget the deer!" Sam said

"Deer!?" Jason exclaimed.

"Yes honey?" Percy joked.

Jason looked to his cousin and gave him a 'really?' look.

"What?! It's natural reaction!" Percy exclaimed at Jason.

Sam rolled her eyes at the two boys reaction.

"How often does this happen?"

"Do you want the daily average or the weekly average?" Jason asked.

"How do you know how to average!?" Percy exclaimed.

"How have you not died earlier than this?" Jason recorded back.

Percy paused before answering, "Touche my cousin."

Jason smirked before being hushed by an angry Sam.

The screen lite up with a blinding white light before a paused video frame replaced the white. The video for a death started playing. There was this girl in Africa who died with a knife in her hand after trying to protect her little siblings from a kidnapper.

"DAUGHTER OF THOR!" a voice proclaimed naming the girl as Thor's daughter. She was passed as worthy.

There was two more videos before Jason and Percy's played.

"IS THAT A DRAGON!?" Someone exclaimed.

Once the video ended and the entire hall turned to face the two demigods, who sat with blank faces.

"Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon! Jason Grace! Son ofJupiter!" the voice proclaimed once more.

That was when the hall exploded.

"WHO ARE POSEIDON AND JUPITER!?" "They're Roman and Greek gods! That have no affiliation with our Norse ones!" "How did they get here!?" "I bet it was that Valkyrie Sam again! She's the one who caused all this trouble last time!" "They shouldn't be here!" were things hissed and yelled throughout the hall.

Both Percy and Jason reached into their pockets ready to pull out their pen and coin and turn them into swords... but they were to slow. Before they could do anything Magnus jumped up onto the dinner table and pulled a pendant that hung on his neck of.. The grey pendent transformed into a sword before their eyes.

"Sam! What should we do!?" Magnus quaked as he held his sword as people started to swarm around them.

"How should I know!?" Sam hisses as she lifted herself into the air.

Before either of the two could do anything a loud booming voice interrupted.

"ODIN WISHES TO INTERVENE!"

Everyone snapped their heads towards the voice.

In the front of the hall stood a tall man with an eyepatch.

"Great... are we going to have to watch a powerpoint again?" Magnus groaned.

"Odin always shows powerpoints Magnus... you should know this by now," Sam answered.

"Odin why are you here!?" one person asked.

"Because! These two demigods here!" Odin boomed as he pointed at Percy and Jason.

"Great... please don't tell me we just pissed off another god!" Percy groaned.

"Welcome boys to Valhalla! I assume your father's aren't amused?" Odin chuckled as he walked over to them.

"You know our dads!?" Jason exclaimed.

"Of course I do! Who do you think Jupiter drinks mead with!? Trust me, him and Thor have the best of lightning battles, I think they roasted Poseidon once," Odin answered still chuckling.

Magnus looked to Sam and raised an eyebrow and she just shrugged in return before turning to the all-father.

"Odin, how do you suggest we handle this situation?" Sam asked.

Odin paused and thought for a moment before replying. "I do owe the Greek and Roman gods a favor! Why not give them their sons! That's a good exchange right!?"

"It is, sir," Magnus added.

"Fantastic! I grant you two demigods permission to live life on Midgard for the rest of your days!" Odin boomed, "And everyone else! I will have a new book called _How to deal with non Norse Demigods_ that will come on sale next Tuesday!" Then the eye patch god disappeared.

"Well what now?" Percy asked turning to Magnus and Sam.

"There are two possibilities, One: we can teleport down to Boston and let your normal bodies be buried and you can live out your days normally without ever running into anyone you knew in the past. Or two: you can return to your normal bodies and live out your lives normally, well pretty normally. We'll have to check on you every once in awhile," Sam explained.

"Our lives were never normal before," Jason mumbled.

"You're a greek demigod?" Magnus asked Percy.

"Ya. What's it to ya?"

"Do you know a girl named Annabeth Chase? She's a daughter of Athena," Magnus asked.

Jason and Percy both looked at Magnus with huge, shocked eyes.

"How do you know my girlfriend's name!?" Percy exclaimed.

"Annabeth's your girlfriend!? You're Seaweed Brain!?"

"Hey! How do you know that!?"

"Annabeth told me! She's my cousin!" Magnus explained.

"You're the Norse cousin!?" Percy exclaimed.

"YES!"

"Guys... a revelation this big... doesn't need to be this big," Sam stated after doing a face palm, "So, do you want to go back to your bodies or not?"

"Yes please," Jason replied.

Sam nodded before she tapped Percy and Jason on the forehead.

The next thing Percy knew he was thrown into darkness. Even when he opened his eyes everything was black. He tried to move his arms to the sides just to run them into some sort of leather material that was shaped in square bumps 5 inches wide. The walls around him felt soft. Why were they soft? Wait was this satin? Was this a coffin? _CRAP THEY BURIED ME ALIVE?!_ he thought. He started banging on the lid as hard as he could.

Then he pushed his hands up quickly on the ceiling above him. He needed to get out of here.

The top flung open at the sudden push. He wasn't underground!

Percy took this opportunity and shot up into a sitting position. He looked to his right to see Jason do the same thing as he came out of his coffin.

"Are we alive?" Percy asked.

Before Jason could answer another voice spoke.

"Holy Hades..."

Percy and Jason turned their heads to see Nico pressed up against the wall, his eyes wide in shock.

"Nico..." Jason said softly as if anything he would say would trigger the son of Hades.

"You're dead... Well you should be... Oh Gods," Nico croaked, his hands shaking slightly.

Before Percy or Jason could answer Sam and Magnus ran into the room.

"Thank Odin! We thought you'd been buried alive or cremated! We went to the cemetery to dig you out just to find a funeral being set up! Dudes! You have a HUGE Family!" Magnus stated meanwhile, panting loudly.

"We're good, no thanks to you..." Jason grumbled as he pulled himself out of the coffin, "GODS! My neck hurts!" he continued as he arched his head back and stroked his neck just to feel stitches towards the base of his neck. "Are these stitches!?" Jason belted as he continued to run his hands over them.

"Ya that's normal... We couldn't just put you in a body with a broken neck!" Sam reported, "It's normal that it hurts."

"Ok... Good. That explains the knot in my stomach..." Percy sighed as Magnus helped him out of his coffin. Percy had a little more trouble due to the pain that ran through him.

Nico was still frozen in shock in the corner. He ran a hand through his hair while he opened and closed his mouth. Finally he found his voice.

"You were dead for 36 hours… Well sort of, the Fates never cut your string.. What the hell happened!?" Nico shouted, quickly turning his shock into fury.

"Gods," Percy simply stated.

"But it wasn't my step mother this time!" Jason added, "Thank the gods for that."

"Annabeth and Piper are gonna kill you two, you realize right?" Nico stated.

"WE KNOW!" the two boys groaned loudly before the realization that their girlfriends were close settled in.

"Where's Annabeth!?"

"Where's Piper!?"

"At the cemetery, planning your funeral. And you still owe me an explanaition." Nico reminded them.

"We know! We owe everyone one! Just let us see our girlfriends first!" Percy exclaimed as he ran out the door, Jason hot on his tail.

The two ran towards the Cemetery passing through crowds of demigods meanwhile shouting things like, "MOVE!" or "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Soon they had a crowd following in confusion.

Soon they reached the cemetery. Annabeth was in front of a hole in the ground and had her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes puffy and red. Piper was at her side, sniffling and looking at the hole next to the first. Around her were other demigods who were mourning the loss of the two heroes. Thaila was there... as was Poseidon.

Annabeth sighed and sniffed a little before a voice filled her ears.

"Annabeth!" cried Percy as he ran into view.

Annabeth turned her head towards the voice as did Piper and the rest of the crowd. Her eyes widened, as did Piper's when they saw it was Percy and Jason running towards them.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice shook, while she stared at him in shock.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed a smile covering his face.

Then it set in for Annabeth. Percy was here and alive.

"PERCY!" she called as she started running.

It took less then 10 seconds before the two reached each other. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air and spun her around causing her to giggle.

"You're alive!" she giggled when he finally set her down as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Of course I'm alive! It's not like anything or anyone could kill me!" he joked smiling.

"Dude!" Nico shouted coming towards them with Sam and Magnus in tow, "When am I gonna get my explanation?"

"Couldn't you have also waited for us!?" Magnus asked, his sides heaving.

Annabeth looked over to the group.

"Magnus?" she question.

"Uh, hi cous?" Magnus spoke weakly, still out of breath.

"What are you doing here? Does this have to do with Valhalla in some way?"

"YEP! You're idiot boyfriend and his idiot cousin ended up dead and in Valhalla!?"

"What!?" Piper and Annabeth exclaimed. Piper and Jason had just finished with their own romantic reunion and had joined the others so that Piper could hear what was going on.

"Yeah… Sam here, she's a Valkyrie, saw them die fighting the Drakon and figured it made them worthy of Valhalla. I mean sometimes regular mortals get in, it's not too impossible for other types of demigods to be deemed worthy." Magnus explained quickly, "Plus they died in Boston. That's Norse territory."

"Well let's not do any excursions to Boston anytime soon. We don't need any more demigods pulled into Valhalla." Annabeth stated, "Don't you ever do that again Perseus Jackson or I swear I will kill you!"

"Do you threaten him a lot?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea..." Percy responded causing Annabeth to slap him upside the head.

"This idiot has disappeared for 8 months before causing me to think he was dead! I have a right to threaten him," Annabeth added.

"Believe me, when she found him in New Rome, she judo-flipped him. We have it on tape. It's their version of 'I love you'" Nico and Jason snickered. Magnus and Sam looked at each before bursting into laughter.

"That's hilarious." gasped Sam.

"Speaking of which..." Annabeth started before kneeing Percy in the groin, "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU PERSEUS JACKSON! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME!" she fumed, "You idiot! Why do you have to do this to me! And this time you left a bloody body behind! AND YOU WERE ACTUALLY DEAD! AND TRUST ME I'M GOING TO HOLD THIS OVER YOUR HEAD FOR A LOOOOONNNGGG TIME!"

"Love you too Wise Girl..." Percy choked out.

"DID ANYONE GET THAT ON TAPE!?" Jason asked.

"I did," Nico smirked.

"Good. Because you want to record this," Piper hissed.

Jason's eyes widened in fear and he raised his hands in surrender. Before he could do anything Piper Judo-flipped her boyfriend.

"Ugh..." Jason groaned from the ground, "Now my back hurts..."

Piper gave a menacing smile and smirked, "Jason, you will be my servant for a week and if you fail somehow you have to spend a day only speaking like a chicken."

"Nico, I hope you got that on video!" Percy called.

"Don't worry, I did." He chimed with a grin.

 **-THE END!-**


End file.
